


The Wrath of Thor

by Keocean200



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Thor (Marvel), Berserker Thor (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cynical Thor, Evil Tyr, Frigga (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Innocent Loki, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Proud of his Jotun Heritage Loki, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Top Thor (Marvel), Traumatized Thor and Loki, Wise and overprotective Thor, innocent Thor, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keocean200/pseuds/Keocean200
Summary: The darkness of a lie corrupts all....Innocence destroyed in an instant, little Loki comes face to face with true hatred as he suffer at the hands of those who wish him harm. None knew the lie beneath his skin, only his enemies-so they decide to make him pay!Thor has always known joy in his home of Asgard, the golden prince--treated with love and adoration, comes face to face with the evil lurking in the hearts of men in the realm eternal.Wrath, death and destruction--A new Thor and Loki will rise, one that will destroy any that stands against his brother, and another that will finally face the truth of his birth and discover who he is!Welcome to the Wrath of Thor-- a tale of two brothers and the lies that bind the together!
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 130





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This has been on my computer for months, I was so tired of seeing it that I had to post!  
> I wanted to try my hand at a Thor/Loki story, I love the paring and I have read some really good ones.  
> This has some tough scenes in it, so bare with me. I hope you like it!

The first time Thor killed a man--he was 10 years-old.

It was not some glorious feat, or amazing battle that bards would sing tales of, No in actuality, it was the worst moment of Thor’s life.

It was the moment that changed everything for him, the day Thor learned that the world was an evil place, and that there was no true goodness in the world.

Thor learned the hard way that power, money, and lust was the only thing that mattered in this world not the ideals of his youth, such as honor, truth, and valor he had been raised on.

Thor, at ten years old, learned what true evil and corruption was.

He had always thought that monsters were Jotun’s, but he learned that day monsters came in all forms, and that Aesir monsters were always the worst kind.

~*~

Thor was playing happily with his friends--the Warriors Three and lady Sif.

They’d just finished an intense game of pretend, where they’d battled monsters and bandits. Thor had saved the day by saving lady Sif from the marauding bandits, the Warriors Three.

Sif hated being the damsel in distress but had grudgingly accepted the role when Thor had been unable to find Loki.

The day had been sunny and bright, the lush fields they played in-a child’s perfect paradise.

It was fun, happy, and safe.

The children hadn’t a care in the world, they laughed and played with careless abandon, as happy in their childhood as children could be.

Thor only wished his brother had joined them, but he knew the boy preferred the company of his books, so Thor dismissed the thought.

If Thor had but known the horrors he would soon witness, the evil he would see perpetuated against his little brother that would break him and scar him--change him irreparably, then he wouldn't have been so dismissive. If Thor had realized that day he would lose his naive view of the world and have his innocence ripped away, then he would have done anything to keep it from happening, but unfortunately you can't predict the future or change time.

The actions of evil, murderous, depraved men would soon awaken in Thor something that would cause untold death and destruction, unlike the world had ever seen and many would regret what they had allowed to let happen. 

~*~

Thor had just met his mother in her garden, when she looked around with a worried expression on her face.

“Thor, have you seen your brother? He was supposed to meet me for his lessons, but he never showed up...” Frigga questioned her oldest son.

Thor shook his head, confused, Loki may hide away from playing war games with him and the Warriors three, but Loki would never blow off their mother, especially if he got to practice his magic.

Loki loved studying magic and learning new things, he was the complete opposite of Thor, who hated books and learning of any kind, so for him to miss a lesson was concerning.

“No mother, I have not seen him. Just earlier, I wanted to invite him to join our play, but I was unable to find him.” Thor replied worriedly.

His mother stood with a concerned look on her face, Frigga could not shake the ugly feeling that something was deeply wrong, that wherever Loki was--would change everything.

A strong sense of foreboding chilled her blood, something inside her screamed that they needed to find Loki as soon as possible before whatever evil she sensed came to pass.

“Thor, I need you to help search for your brother. I will get Heimdall to look for him as well my son, but we must _hurry_ time is of the essence.” Frigga whispered frantically.

Usually, Thor would think this was one of Loki’s many tricks, but from the seriousness of his mother’s gaze and fearful demeanor, Thor knew it was anything but. He nodded to her in understanding and quickly took off, searching Loki’s favorite spots.

Thor was just starting to despair.

He had been searching for over two hours with no luck, he was really starting to worry, his brother was a lot of things, but worrying their mother and missing lessons was not something Loki did willingly.

But what was worse, was the fact that Thor could not find him. Thor had always had the uncanny ability to sniff Loki out no matter where he hid himself, until now. Fear, an uncommon emotion for Thor, started to nip at his heels.

Finally, Thor came to the secret forest that Loki loved to take walks in and simply enjoy nature.

Most assumed his brother was callous or a cruel trickster, but many didn’t realize that Loki had the softest heart of all.

The creatures of the forest loved him, he was always taking care of injured animals and nursing them back to health.

His brother always tried to hide his soft heart behind a tough and cold exterior, but Thor knew the truth, he was the only one to aware of his brother's hidden sweetness.

The 7-year-old, second son of Odin, was more than just a simple trickster, he was Thor’s little brother and Thor loved him greatly, he could only hope that he found him soon but something told him that wherever Loki was, it was not safe for him to be.

~*~

Thor trekked through the forest, worried that once again he would not find his brother until he heard a shrill, terrified scream.

Thor rushed as fast as he could to the source of the sound, crashing through the underbrush until he came upon a sight that would scar him for the rest of his life.

It was his little brother--stripped naked, surrounded by Asgardian soldiers.

They jeered at the frail little boy, laughing at his nakedness. Loki didn’t say a word, his head was bowed in defeat, bruises covering every inch of his body.

Thor was stunned speechless, he couldn’t move a muscle, frozen in shock as he watched the soldiers he once respected, debase his brother.

“Well, well, well, looky here _boys_ , we done got us here a naked baby _Jotun_!” He laughed, sneering mockingly pointing at Loki.

Loki didn’t react to the soldier’s words, he kneeled before them unnaturally still, Thor couldn’t help but watch the scene, he urged his body to move but it was as if he was rooted to the ground, trapped watching the horrid scene.

Loki wasn’t one to be silent, he never let anyone insult him, but he said not a word, head lowered, bowed in defeat. Thor knew that something horrible had to have happened to have his proud brother rendered mute.

The soldier that'd spoken--obviously the leader, walked forward, grabbing Loki by his silky black hair, yanked his head back roughly.

“Seems the runt has finally learned its place.” He smirked cruelly. “I always knew the little wretch would show its true colors, he had the royal family fooled, but we know the truth now, don’t we boys.” He said stirringly. The other men laughed in agreement, urging him on with suggestive smiles and lustful catcalls.

Thor was young, just 10 years old--but he knew that what these men were doing was wrong.

His stomach soured, turning in horror, though he didn’t exactly understand what he was witnessing, he sensed that whatever was about to take place could not be good with his brother naked around all these men, it scared him and made him realize that something disturbing was taking place.

“Make it show its true form, I want to see its cunny!” A random man called out lustfully.

The leader smiled and yanked Loki up, forcing him to face them all.

Thor had finally gotten his first look at his brothers’ eyes--they were different.

Where before they were the most beautiful vibrant green Thor had ever seen, now they were red like garnets, a soulful blood red filled with sorrow and pain. They were no less beautiful than his mischievous green, but the brokenness in his eyes ripped Thor a part, he lost his breath at the utter devastation in his brother’s new red eyes.

His brother did not beg, Loki just looked at the sky, not daring to cast his eyes on his assailants.

“Oh look at the baby Jotun, he dares to hide his sinful red eyes from our view” The monster of a man cooed to his evil men.

The man reached into his pocket, pulling out a jade stone, “Well, I've got just the thing to show the little freak the monster it truly is.” The man said as he pressed the stone to Loki’s forehead.

Loki started to scream out in agony, as the hidden magic in the stone started to shred the glamour he’d worn since birth.

Loki wished in that moment that he had never found the shape-shifting spell in one his mother’s numerous books.

Loki had always been fascinated with being able to change his form, the thought of being a bird, or a tiny caterpillar filled him with excitement! So he had secretly plucked the book from his mother’s personal library and stolen away to practice.

He had not been able to do much shape-shifting, the only thing he’d gotten right was changing his eye color, but it only changed into red--nothing else.

Loki hadn’t thought much of it at the time, he had been so excited to brag about his accomplishment to Thor, that he’d gone running to find him, tearing through the village not even bothering to change his eye color--it would be a mistake Loki would regret for the rest of his life!


	2. Horror defined

Loki had been so distracted--so excited to show his brother his accomplishment that he hadn't paid attention to those around him.

He had just made it back to the palace, hurrying to find Thor--when he was stopped, suddenly surrounded by the palace guards.

Loki had narrowed his eyes in confusion, unsure of what was going on, not realizing that the guards manning the training yard had noticed his eyes.

At the time, he hadn't taken notice of the hatred in their eyes--or looks of disgust cast his way, only the need to see his older brother had been prevalent.

So he had been simply annoyed when the guards had surrounded him, not seeing the threat, he had rolled his eyes when they told him that they would escort him to see Thor, Loki had balked but had grudgingly agreed.

He should have known then something was wrong, the guards hadn't given him much choice, they were silent--treating him curtly.

It had only been when one of the men had gripped Loki rather harshly, that he’d realized he had made a mistake. Loki soon saw the utter hatred burning in their gaze when they looked at him that had given him pause, they didn’t even bother to hide it as they lead him farther and farther away from the palace.

Loki had tried to run away, screaming for help--but many of the asgardian people had turned a blind eye.

Loki realized that outside of his family, he mattered very little, and was hated by the entire realm.

With dawning horror, Loki soon understood that no one would be coming to his rescue.

So here he was--stripped naked, made to use his mouth to do acts he never knew existed, forced to pleasure grown men as they mocked and debased him as nothing more than a worthless Jotun whore.

It was when the pain finally stopped, that Loki could breath again, he had feared that whatever the stone was, would kill him, but a small part of Loki wished it had, then he could be free of the hell he’d found himself in.

“Well, looky boys! Ain’t it a beaut! The blue little whore is looking exactly like its supposed to, and not like the little fake it’s been masquerading as all these years.” The leader stated smugly.

Loki closed his eyes, body still filled with pain as he felt rough hands grab both his legs--cruelly spreading them open.

Loki didn’t want to see, didn’t want to know, he wanted to pretend he was anywhere but here. Back in his room, or teasing Thor, or listening to his mother’s soothing voice; not here being fondled by dirty evil soldiers bent on defiling him.

Thor watched on in horror, as his brother suddenly turned blue, with tiny golden horns protruding out of his forehead. He could not comprehend what he was seeing, all Thor knew for certain was that he would never be able to look at any of these men the same again after this.

It was when that sick bastard wrenched his little brother’s legs open, that the shock started to wear off and turn into rage!

How **_dare_** these monsters lay their filthy hands on his brother!

“Oh look at his little blue _cunny_! It'so tight and untouched, we need to remedy that boys!” The man lewdly exclaimed, roughly parting Loki’s sensitive folds, giving all the men and Thor a view of the tight hole and his pretty purple pearl.

“Doesn’t it look good enough to _eat_ boys, who wants a taste?” The man cooed lewdly, rubbing Loki’s tiny pearl. He licked a finger and prodded Loki’s untouched virgin hole.

Thor had seen enough.

The rage he felt had him rashly running forward, his sword at ready--drawn to run the sick bastard clean through! The soldiers were shocked by the unexpected attack, but when they realized it was the crown prince, they laughed in delight.

The leader was pleased, Thor was a boy after his own heart, it was up to him to reveal the truth to his future sovereign, the boy needed to know the monster that had been lurking beside him all these years.

“Hey boys! We got _Thor!_ ” He shouted gleefully, the men cheered loudly, drunk with lustful cruelty.

Thor was _pissed_ , how dare they take him as a joke! He would destroy these beasts for what they'd done to his brother.

“Dishonorable _fiends_!” Thor roared, enraged.

“How dare you capture, harm, and humiliate my **_brother_**!” He screamed in disgust. “You are not men, but monsters! Unfit for Asgard and Valhalla!” Thor hissed, glaring at each one in turn. He raised his sword, “Release my brother at once! Or I will end you where you stand.” Thor stated darkly, though young--Thor’s very presence demanded respect, commanding absolute power and dominance.

The Leader or Tyr, the captain of Asgard's soldiers himself, regarded Thor thoughtfully, realizing that the poor prince was under the creature’s thrall. The boy needed to be taught what the creature was really meant for. Tyr nodded to himself, he would educate the future king on the proper way to handle Jotun whores.

“My poor, _poor_ prince, you have been deceived. But it is not your fault you do not know. The lies that riddle this creature’s existence only prove that blood will out, we know now that no matter the disguise, a monster is always a monster.” Tyr said proudly.

“Boys what do we do with monsters?” he called out to his men.

“ _We show them Asgard's might_!” they chanted loudly.

Thor stared at the man he’d once looked up too--the man he'd wanted to emulate and follow one day, and felt only disgust. The sickening feeling of betrayal that he'd ever trusted or look kindly upon this monster that masqueraded as a man, made Thor want to throw up.

He'd thought Asgardian warriors the most honorable and noble men in the kingdom, now he saw it had all been a lie--they were vile monsters, men who had sat at his father's table, who had taught Thor to fight and what it meant to be a warrior, now hurting the one person Thor loved above all others.

Thor lifted up his sword, letting out a bellowing cry, he started to attack the men holding his brother.

Thor continued to fight but they were stronger than him, faster than him and more experienced, but he did not care! His rage burned _hot_ and gave him the strength of ten men!

So he would fight to save his brother no matter the cost!

Thor was doing good--for a ten-year old, but no matter how powerful or talented he was, he was still just a kid against grown men, so he didn’t stand a chance.

~*~

Tyr knocked Thor down to the ground for the 20th time, he laughed at the pathetic attempts of his future king.

The boy was good, but no match for him.

Tyr grabbed Thor by the throat, holding him in a tight hold, as he kicked his legs furiously-struggling to get free.

Tyr motioned to his men, who grabbed a wiggling Thor and tied to a tree.

They smirked, laughing when they realized Thor would have the best view of Loki’s molestation.

The whole time, Loki had been crying silently, realizing that Thor had come to save him but had wined up captured, and about to witness his complete debasement filled Loki with helplessness.

They were just _kids._

They weren't supposed to be dealing with something like this, they should be out playing pretend, having adventures- normal stuff.

They had never been exposed to true violence or the depraved natures of men, until now.

Both Thor and Loki knew in their hearts, that they would never be the same again.

“ _See boys_ , do you now understand the corruption of the Jotun? He has our own prince willing to fight against us, turning against his own! That filthy Jotun magic corrupting our dear prince.” He rallied, riling the men up into a frenzy with his taunting words.

Thor struggled against his binds, screaming desperate threats, yelling furiously at the top of his lungs--so loud, that one of the men gagged him.

Thor shook in horror, his mouth now covered by a cloth, muffling his voice. He had failed to save Loki!

Thor realized he had been foolish to rush in without back up or at least a plan--thinking Tyr would just obey his command unquestioningly, If the man was bold enough to harm and kidnap the second prince of Asgard, he was capable of _anything_.

~*~

Tyr walked toward Loki, picking him up like a rag doll, he brought him closer to Thor.

“See your Highness, I’m gonna show you how to truly treat a Jotun.” Tyr smiled darkly, running his hands up and down Loki’s body.

Thor glared in hatred as he watched the monster touch his brother, the sickfuck spread his brother’s legs wide, until Thor was forced to look at his brother’s little cock and cunt.

Tyr sat down crossed legged in front of the tree Thor was bound to, he licked his finger again and started to rub Loki’s little clit. “You see little Thor, this is a Jotun’s _cunny_ , it is made for the Aesir. Only a strong Aesir can tame a little beast like this, and you found one so _young_.” He laughed.

He yanked Loki by his hair harshly, licking his tender blue neck lewdly.

The horror of watching his brother be molested right in front of him and being powerless to stop it, was wreaking havoc on Thor. It killed him that he was so helpless while his precious baby brother suffered in front of him.

Thor closed his eyes, unable to bare his brother’s tortured expression.

Thor wept silent tears, he had thought he knew pain, but now he knew that he hadn't known anything. There was no pain like being unable to help the one you loved. Despair filled his heart as he heard Loki’s quiet cries of fear, begging for mercy.

Thor finally opened his eyes, and saw a sight that would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life--a man was forcing his large cock into his brother’s tiny mouth, making him choke and sputter. Tears of sorrow fell from Loki’s eyes as he stared at Thor, filled with despair.

Thor cried bitter tears of rage and horror. He had never cried in his life, but his broth's suffering broke him apart, struggling to break free of his bonds, he watched another man stick a tongue and finger into his brother’s girl parts, preparing it for the real thing.

Tyr sat with a satisfied smile on his face, watching the Jotun be put in its proper place, filled him with joy.

He turned to Thor, chuckling at the tears the boy shed for the monster.

“My prince, he is not your brother. He is a foundling, brought in disguise to our realm. He is Jotun. You have no worries or ties, young prince; the beast will be tamed right for your use.” The man grinned smugly, behaving as if he was offering Thor the greatest gift of all.

Thor felt _strange_ , the sight of his little brother’s naked blue body stretched out for the use of these depraved men, ripped through his mind.

Loki's cries of anguish while they used his body for their pleasure, stabbed his heart!

Loki's tiny mouth being used and forced to accommodate the disgusting cocks against his will, made Thor want too lose his mind!

Thor's body felt as if wasn’t his own, he could feel his power, that had lied dormant within him-- begin to rise in fury.

Everything went silent around him, except for Loki’s cries.

He could hear _it_ , like a dagger to the heart, his skin started to burn hot, the air around him got heavy with power. The storm within him showed its displeasure outside as the clouds became dark as pitch.

Thor was falling into a place within his power--within his _mind_ that he had never been too before or know existed.

It was a dark place within him, a place of destruction, wrath, and rage. A place simply known as, **_death!_**


	3. Berserker: The rising of a god

Thor opened his eyes to the sight of Tyr’s cock preparing to enter his baby brother, destroying Thor’s sense of reason, soul and _mind_.

His eyes bled _white--_ electricity sparked around and within him. Thunder boomed with the force of an explosion, while the storm raged as if the gates to Hell itself was opening, coming to devour men _souls_.

Tyr jerked back in horror, his now flacid cock flopping around while his men, who had been abusing Loki feverishly, all stopped in their tracks as they turned as one to stare at Thor.

Thor was shaking, his body covered in electricity. The white streaks slithering like snakes surrounding his body.

Tyr got up panicking “My _prince,_ please calm down! We will stop touching the Jotun!” He cried, trying to placate Thor’s unstoppable rage.

But Thor would not be calmed, he ripped through the ropes and chains that held him bound as effortlessly as butter, the cloth that gagged his mouth disintegrated into nothingness before their very eyes.

The evil soldiers who had laughed and mocked the brothers--happy to harm and touch Loki with their filthy hands, shuddered in fear of Thor.

They tried to run, but Thor was the power of the storm--he was nature itself.

He reached out a hand, controlling the very air they breathed--stopping them in their tracks.

Thor walked forward calmly, death in every step, destruction in his eyes as he stalked toward his enemies.

He reached the man that had dared to force his disgusting penis inside Loki’s mouth--he'd happily laughed in Thor's face, delighted to hurt Thor's beloved brother.

“ _ **You dared to touch what does not belong to you. Now I will make you suffer!”** _Thor hissed; his voice seemed to be filled with many overlapping voices speaking at once. His white eyes burned with electricity, fierce with hatred.

“Forgive me Thor!” the worthless coward begged, pleading for his life. Tears and snot dripping down his face.

_**“Did you listen to my brother’s pleas for mercy or his cries for help!”** _Thor roared in disgust.

 _ **“No! you just took pleasure in his torment, the same way I’m going to glory in your death!”**_ Thor hissed coldly.

Electricity enveloped the coward’s body, burning him from the inside out.

Thor made sure he stayed alive long enough to rip his dick off!

The bastard would never use it to harm anyone again. The man screamed in agony, but Thor only watched him dispassionately, he did not feel sorry for him or any of the others, the man had earned his death. Thor tossed the worthless dick on the ground and burned the man and his severed cock to ashes.

The rest of the soldiers stared at Thor in shock, fear and awe, with dawning horror, they realized that Thor would kill them all in equally painful ways.

They couldn’t even run as Thor massacred them all, he slaughtered them ruthlessly, with no mercy. They soon realized that begging got you a worse death, Thor had no mercy for the monsters who had hurt his brother.

Thor didn’t think-couldn’t think, as he killed men twice and triple his age.

He moved faster than the eye could see, ripping hearts out of men’s chests and gouging out their eyes ruthlessly.

He gave every one of them a painful and horrible death.

Before this day, he had never killed anyone--never even gone to battle. He was only ten, he had play adventures with his friends and brother, not real ones.

Thor had always imagined that when he killed for the first time, it would be his enemies in another realm, not his own.

But now, Thor was covered in the blood of Asgardians as he plowed through Tyr’s men, ripping them to shreds.

Thor didn’t notice that the storm he’d called forth was ripping Asgard apart!

The truth was, he didn’t really care.

When he’d tapped into his new power, Thor had touched something beyond, and seen things he was never meant to see.

One of the things he saw, was the memories of the wind and the thoughts of the trees. From that, Thor had witnessed exactly what had happened to Loki, and the people who could of helped him- but had turned a blind eye and deaf ear to his pleas.

What had hurt and enraged Thor the most, was when watched a woman who owned his favorite bakery--walked away when Loki had begged her for help.

He'd seen when a group of men had laughed at Loki when he tried to run away, not lifting a finger to help him. Thor saw many different people who could have helped his brother, turn away from him-leaving him to his fate.

People, Thor had once liked and respected, people his brother had told him many times didn’t like him, but Thor had dismissed him because they were kind to Thor.

But now, Thor knew the truth, and he would never look at Asgard with love or reverence again.

~*~

Thor had killed all of Tyr’s men, until only Tyr was left. 

The Captain of the Asgardian forces knew he had to do something!

He could not die like this! He would never reach the Halls of Valhalla if he died such an dishonorable death.

“My prince, please! Be reasonable, he is only a Jotun _runt_! He is not your blood or your brother!” Tyr pleaded frantically.

Thor simply stared at Tyr, white eyes void of all emotions, not saying a thing.

He stopped all movement as he watched the man he now hated above all things.

Tyr took this as a good sign, thinking he was finally getting through to the young Odinson.

“My prince, the runt is Laufey’s get, he was unworthy to them as he is unworthy to you! They didn’t even want him! My prince you are kind to care for the animal, but he is not one of us. Please see reason my prince!” Tyr stated arrogantly thinking he had finally gotten through to Thor.

Loki, who had been laying on the ground where he had been dropped, his eyes closed. He had not opened his eyes even when he heard the death wails of many men begging for their lives.

He knew it was Thor doing this, he didn’t know how it was possible, but Thor was killing full grown warriors like it was nothing.

Loki was tired, tired of everything!

A part of him hoped some of Thor’s stray lightning would finally put him out of his misery. It was when he heard Tyr’s tirade against him, that Loki finally opened his eyes and sat up, moving his body for the first time.

Loki stared down at his blue skin as he listened to Tyr words, his heart beginning to break into a million pieces. It all made perfect sense now! Why no one had helped, why he had always been treated different! Loki was a murderous Jotun, a _monste_ r, and the people had known.

He had been left to suffer because unlike their golden prince, Loki was the get of their enemy!

It hurt to realize that he had been lied to all his life, that people accused him of tricks and being a liar, but it had been everyone else who were nothing but dirty liars!

Loki felt pain as he realized that even Frigga, his mother, had lied to him, Loki ran his hands over the faint white lines that lined his skin, some part of Loki knew that he should hate his true skin and the fact that he was Jotun--but he didn’t.

Because Loki realized that after what had been done to him, he would never want to even look like an evil Aesir.

The Asgardians were the real monsters!

It didn’t matter that he was a Jotun! Loki was a child. But the Asgardians had showed him no mercy--to them, he was nothing.

But it was when Tyr said that he had even been unwanted by the Jotun’s and left to die, that had really broken Loki.

Loki cried, loud bitter tears, as he realized he was unwanted everywhere.

The poor seven-year-old, wondered if it would be better if he was dead? Because nobody wanted a worthless runt of a Jotun around, the world had shown him that.

A broken wail fell from Loki’s mouth as he cried in agony. His pain a physical thing, as his entire world fell apart. Finding out you were adopted was bad enough, but finding out, while you being molested from grown men that hate you, is even _worse_.

For the first time ever, Loki hoped that Thor was so mindless that he would kill him too. To die by his not-brother’s hand would be a blessing, Thor had been the only one to try to save Loki.

Loki would always love Thor for being the only one to love Loki enough to try to save him.

Thor had been staring at the man he would torture and kill slowly and painfully.

Thor would take his time, this man had been the one to hurt Loki the most and allow his men to hurt Loki also, his death would not be swift.

It was when he heard Loki’s broken wail, that he realized that his precious baby brother was hearing the utter filth coming out of Tyr’s mouth.

Thor realized that his brother may actually believe the bastards lies!

Rage burned through him as he saw the horrible thoughts that filled Loki’s mind.

L-loki wanted Thor t-to kill him! The thought alone nearly sent Thor into insanity, as he understood that these monsters had truly broken his precious brother.

Thor would NEVER harm Loki, and for a seven-year-old child to wish for death, broke him. The fact he wanted Thor to give the death blow destroyed Thor’s heart.

Thor’s rage consumed him, his power was unstoppable as trees were ripped apart, the ground shaking around them from the force of Thor’s rage.

Thor started to float in midair as his power went out of control. Lightening surrounded Tyr, caging him in so he wouldn’t escape as Thor glided forward.

_**“For your evil against my brother, I will make sure you regret ever touching him! Your death will not be swift.”** _Thor pronounced, his voice-the voice of a King, the voice of a _god!_

Tyr trembled as he begged for mercy, but Thor’s rage had reached its zenith, he began to cut Tyr with pure lightning which had become an extension of his body.

He cut off Tyr’s dick slowly, reveling in the man’s screams.

This man had taken sadistic pleasure in hurting his brother and making Thor watch, so Thor would make sure to take absolute pleasure in the filthy pedophiles pain.

He would show him that Thor would utterly slaughter anyone who dared to harm his brother mercilessly.

Thor had just cut off Tyr’s arm, when he was suddenly knocked down, he glanced up, realizing it was his father Odin.

Anger filled him, as he watched his father help that bastard up.

“ _Father_! Give me back my kill! I will end this man for his dishonor against my brother!” Thor roared in rage.

Odin shook his head, “No my son, you have done enough. Loki is avenged.” Odin stated firmly.

Thor hissed in fury at his father’s words, “ _ **NO**_! He deserves death! Loki will never be avenged until I have his blood staining my armor” Thor screamed, while lightning swirled around him.

Odin stepped forward, “You’ve done enough Thor! Let this go!” His father shouted, raising Gungnir he stood protectively over Tyr.

Thor stared at his father in shock, incredulously that he would do such a thing.

Slowly, the truth of Odin’s betrayal began to dawn on Thor.

His face twisted in fury and betrayal, Thor started to lose control, unable to take the fact that his own father was standing against him.

Thor realized that if his father was willing to protect that scum and actually raise his weapon Gungnir against him, then they had become enemies.

Grief, pain and rage spread through him, Thor understood that his father did not care about what had been done to Loki, that Odin felt the man had been punished enough and that he was willing to stop Thor from gaining vengeance.

Thor nodded grimly, accepting that his father had now become his enemy and attacked.

Thor, with the might of heaven on his side, sent all his power barreling toward the evil bastard Tyr, but his fool of a father jumped in front of him, raising Gungnir to counter Thor’s attack.

Thor could feel his new power take over, as he watched his father, once again protect Tyr, his rage was unstoppable as he unleashed his wrath upon all of Asgard.

Thor couldn't help but wonder why Odin was so willing to protect this man and not his own son!

This man had happily hurt Loki, had took joy in his tears. Loki was Odin’s son! Was it because Loki was Jotun? Thor didn’t care, the moment they brought Loki into his life and named him Thor’s brother, Loki had become one of them. To treat him any differently was _wrong_ -Thor felt utter pain and disgust for his father.

All his life he had seen his father as his hero, as a strong and powerful King--but now all Thor could see was a man willing to protect the very scum who had harmed Loki, an act Thor could never forgive.

Thor roared and the Heavens roared with him, darkness covered everything as he fought his own father.

In thts moment, Thor was no longer just a ten-year-old child, he had tapped into a power that was older than creation--older than the Tree of Yggdrasil itself.

Thor had become a God, of limitless power, that could destroy the very Universe.

Odin stared in horror at his son, he realized he had made a mistake trusting Tyr to train Loki.

The captain had come requesting to teach his younger son to become a better a warrior, instead of dabbling in “women’s magic.”

Odin had feared that his youngest son would never be strong, so he had agreed, hoping his best warrior would help Loki fall in line with Asgard’s value on strength over magic.

Hopefully the boy would learn something useful, and would finally fit in.

Had Odin only known what he had sentenced his son too--if he had only dared to pay attention and take notice of his younger son, then maybe his ten-year-old son would not be fighting him to the death.

Had he known the abject suffering he would cause both his sons because of his lack of care and attention, he would have never trusted Tyr.

He had never realized his younger son was so hated, or that he'd employed men who laid in wait for the chance to degrade the baby Jotun. If he had, maybe none of this would have happened. But it did--it had happened, and now Odin had to live with the consequences of his actions which now included fighting his own son, fighting for his life and the very safety of his realm!


	4. All I have are wishes...

_It wasn't supposed to be like this..._

Odin thought, as he deflected another attack from his own son.

How had things come to this? To the point that a father and a son were battling each other to the brink of death.

He glared to his right at Tyr--the man had a lot to answer for, he had caused all this insanity, riling up Thor until the boy was on the verge of destroying all of Asgard!

Whatever the man had done to trigger Thor was more than Odin could handle.

Odin knew a lot about Beserkers, he had known there was a chance Thor could inherent the gene, but he had never seen anything like this before.

Thor was in total control, unlike a person lost in a berserker rage--Thor was cognizant of everything around him, almost frighteningly so. Honestly, Odin expected to be able to contain Thor's lightning powers as well as Thor himself, but that had not been the case.

Thor's power over lightning and the storm which was formidable in their own right, had nothing on what the boy was doing now--it was on a whole different _level_!

Odin hated to admit it, even to himself-but fear like he'd never experienced before, even with his bloodthirsty daughter Hela, was slowly filling him.

To see his ten-year old son controlling intolerable amounts of unbridled power, was more than he'd ever imagined, Odin was supposed to be the most powerful person in all the _Nine_ , but seeing his son rip into the very core of Asgard without mercy, showed that he was in over his head.

"Thor! Stop this **now**! You will destroy all of Asgard if you keep this up!" Odin screamed.

His Ravens, Muninn and Huginn flew around his son, trying to distract him but it was no use, Thor was unstoppable as he flew toward the crippled Tyr hurling a swirling ball of pure lightning at him.

Odin jumped forward, protecting the injured man as he dodged another attack from Thor, twisting Gungnir around and slamming it into the gut of his enraged Ten-year old son. The boy roared like a beast--snatching the long handled spear out of Odin's hands and breaking it in two.

The world stopped.

Everyone paused in shock, unable to believe that the great weapon that had seen Odin through many battles--that had left many of his enemies trembling before him,

 _broken_ \--lying on the ground in pieces, done by a boy who was barely out from beneath his mother's skirts, still being led by leading strings.

Odin stumbled back, trembling in horror as he took in the sight of his once powerful weapon broken beyond repair. 

_**"**_ **It did not have to be like this father** " Thor spoke, his voice devoid of all emotion.

_**"**_ **I wanted you to see what that monster had done to Loki--to punish him and prove to me that Asgard wasn't this horrible place that I had long been blind too, but..** _ **.** you failed_." Thor whispered brokenly, for the first time his words revealed his vulnerability, showing that despite his powerful rage and unrelenting might- he was still just a child, looking for his father to make everything better.

 _ **"**_ **You chose that bastard over your own sons! Proving once again that the men I had always believed in, were nothing but filthy liars!" Thor screamed devastated. "Why did you lie!? Why hide the truth from Loki? From me? Why pretend you give a damn about my brother if you were going to allow such a travesty to happen to him!?** " Thor demanded fiercely, refusing to back down.

Odin looked away with shame.

He had never intended for things to happen this way-it was always supposed to be a secret, Loki's Jotun heritage was to remain a secret he would take to his very grave, but now facing his enraged son he knew needed to come clean before his son lost all rationality and went back to the terrifying maniac he'd been before.

Odin let out a deep breath, sighing dejectedly, "I did it because you were lonely son." Odin admitted shamefully, unable to look him in the eye.

Thor stared at him like he was crazy, hovering in the air, he floated downward until his feet were firmly planted on the ground.

Odin's explanation didn't make any sense to Thor, he had countless people, playmates, and friends all over Asgard, Thor was a prince- he was never alone so why did his father think he was lonely? Thor thought incredulously, shaking his head.

 ** _"_ Father, that doesn't make any sense, I have countless people around me so I'm never alone! Why would you thin**\--" 

"Thor you had no one!" Odin cut in, interrupting his son harshly.

"You had sycophants, people-pleaser's and opportunists who wanted the regard of the future king of Asgard, even those you valued most and thought of as close friends could not fill the void I saw in your eyes. I saw the agony son, the abject loneliness, the smile that never quite reached your eyes when all your little friends left and you were alone." Odin whispered, turning away.

"You were lonely Thor, and when you got sick, you needed more than a friend, you needed someone by your side. So I got one for you." Odin explained heaving a troubled sigh.

"Your mother can not have any more children--though she tried, you my little miracle-are it."

"You were just a toddler when I went on my last campaign to Jotunheim, but you were big and bright, my golden prince that I would give anything for. But that day you got sick, it was as if you lost all your light. You refused to eat, to play, to even talk. You did nothing but lay in your bed, the healers were worried you would not get better. I knew that my son was dying of a broken heart, so I had to do something, so when I saw an abandoned babe in the monastery on an alter in Jotunheim--I proudly admit that took it!"

"I assumed that no one would care for the tiny blue babe--one that was obviously a runt! The moment I held him in my arms it changed from that wretched hue into the lovely pale color that would help it blend in here in Asgard." Odin took a cautious step forward, inching closer to his silent son, arms spread out as if to give him a hug, hoping his words would calm Thor so that they could put this foolishness behind them.

Thor stared at his father in horror, the full weight of his guilt pressing down around him--unable to believe the _dung_ pouring out of his mouth.

 ** _"_ So you take an innocent baby from its home and bring it here because I needed a playmate!" **Thor roared in anguish, gripping his hair tight, pulling on the thick strands as he tried to comprehend the insanity he'd just been told.

Thor hated this, hated the crushing guilt-the shame he felt as he realized that _he_ was the reason for all of Loki's suffering.

That to please Thor, Loki had been forced from his home, brought as a human toy that Odin had dangled and paraded around Asgard with no regard for the child or the damage he was causing in his selfishness.

 _"How could you_! **How could you lie, Father!? To not only take Loki away from his home, but allow that filth Tyr to hurt him! Don't you care at all!?** Thor whispered, his face a mask of hurt and fury.

 ** _"_ You always told me to be honorable--that a King must be strong, yet wise, kind, but stern. That a true King must be one his people can be proud of, even to the tiniest person. Yet here you stand, a liar, a kidnapper--a man willing to protect a bastard who took pleasure in trying to defile a seven year old _boy_**! **The same boy you pretended was your son-my brother! Lying to us for all these years!"**

 **"How could you do this Odin?! How can you live with yourself and have the nerve to act like Asgard deserves any love or loyalty from me!"** Thor raged, thunder booming in the distance.

 **"You called him a trickster-a _liar_ , punishing him for crimes harshly, but here you are lying. Everything we've ever know was a lie!"** Thor hissed. 

Odin shook his head, "No my son, everything I've ever done was for _you_! You were sick, Thor. I gave you a brother! A _companion_ \--can't you see that!?" Odin begged desperately, trying to explain why he had done the things he'd done. Something inside Odin knew that he was losing his son, that because of his actions he was in danger of losing Thor forever, a fact that filled Odin with dread.

Thor just shook his head sadly, backing away from his father as he turned away in disgust.

**_"_** **I could forgive many things, Father. But what I can never forgive is the injustice done to my brother, Loki."** Thor replied, his voice filled with disdain.

**"Loki is all I have--the one who has never lied to me or betrayed me, like you and mother did. You gave him to me, but what you failed to realize was that he would become the one thing I love above all others. I don't care if Loki isn't Aesir or that he has blue skin. Ironically, the same skin you taught us both to hate."** Thor said with a sneer.

 **"I will spend the rest of my life making amends to Loki, for the injustice he has suffered at the hands of** _ **Aesir"** _Thor snarled in disgust, face twisted in anger and regret.

"It was all _me_ Thor, not your mother!"

"She doesn't deserve your anger--I do." Odin pleaded.

He could tell that his son had lost faith with him, but he couldn't allow him to lose faith in his mother!

Frigga was a good mother, and a good parent, unlike him, she didn't deserved to be hated by Thor, Frigga had only done what he'd asked of her, it was all Odin's fault, not hers.

Odin hoped that his words would soften Thor up to his mother, he had to secure Thor's ties to Asgard, they were losing him, Odin could tell--that fool Tyr had ruined everything! Now Odin had to make sure Asgard had a future king to look forward too, because the way Thor was acting he could tell that any love he'd once had for the realm eternal was now gone!

Odin wished that he had never given in to Tyr request, the man had torn his family apart! He had thought that the fool would train Loki, not engage in behavior unbecoming of a warrior!

Now not only did he have to protect Asgard, but now he found had to try to salvage his family! 

Thor shook his head, **"No. She could have told us the truth--could have prepared us. But she didn't, she was just as wrong as you were, Father. Remember the many times you punished Loki for his tricks and lies? And you want me to let mother's lie go!?"** Thor asked mockingly, lifting a sarcastic brow as he gazed at his father.

" **Or do you remember the many times I pleaded with you for leniency for Loki and admitted my part in his schemes. But like always you ignored me and sent me on my way unpunished, now I know it was because I was your son and Loki was Jotun. Did him being a different race give you the right to treat him unfairly?"** Thor questioned angrily.

**"While my brother suffered unfairly for his crimes, you sat self-righteously on your thrown knowing all along that you were the true liar!"**

**"You said that liars and tricksters must suffer the consequences of their actions, for that is the only way they can learn. So where is your punishment father? Where are your consequences? Wasn't that your reasoning for disproportionately punishing Loki? Now here you are, asking for leniency for mother, proving yourself even more of a liar! Sorry to disappoint you father-but unlike you I'm fair, mother will deal with the consequences of her lies just like you will."** Thor stated calmly, his eyes glittering with rage, his heart cold.

~*~

Loki, who had been hiding unseen the entire time, wept bitter tears, he had heard everything, knew the entire sordid mess.

It made him sick to his stomach that he had been raised by such disgusting people.

Where was the honor, the valor--that Odin loved to brag about? Obviously not in this cesspool known as Asgard!

What hurt him the most, was the fact that he had been nothing but a toy picked up as a gift for the golden prince, Thor!

The horror of his reality and the truth of his origins was more than he could bare!

To realize that he he had been lied to all his life, that he hadn't even been valued for _himself_ -even as a baby, but as a mere possession for Thor, a playmate, a toy, a perfect doll. He used to be jealous of always being in his brother's shadow, but now he wasn't even that, he was an object, only good to be passed around by Aesir's it seemed.

The only small tiny bright spot, was the fact that Thor was just as horrified and hurt as he was--in some ways more so than even him.

Loki wanted to leave, to fly far away from this horrible place, he would never forgive Odin or F-Frigga for all their lies, Loki vowed that one day he would show them all how great he was! That they would regret how they had treated him, he would be powerful and Asgard would tremble at his might! he thought, tears pouring down his face.

Loki, his lip trembling could not keep in the tortured cries that bubbled in his heart, the pain and agony he felt was overpowering.

He wondered why he had to suffer so much, he was just a child--only seven years old, his own father--no Odin, didn't even seemed upset that Loki had suffered, he only cared about how it affected Thor. Loki could see now that it had always been this way, the man did everything for Thor to be happy, for Thor to grow stronger, for Thor to be the best. Loki was barely an afterthought, he had never mattered to him. Frigga--Loki didn't even know, he wondered if it had been pity that had made her treat him kindly? Because it sure as heck couldn't be love--you didn't let your children be hurt, you didn't ignore the clear disparity between your children unless the other child wasn't your child. 

Loki could see now that he had never fit in, that he had been nothing more than a joke--a chess piece on the board, used for little more than to entertain Thor.

His hopes, his dreams, his wants and desires didn't matter--he didn't matter. Because he was here in Asgard and probably nothing in his home country of Jotunheim.

Loki wasn't wanted anywhere! He wept as heartrending sobs broke his poor little heart.

Thor turned around swiftly, bellowing Loki's name as he rushed to his side, feeling his brother's despair.

Odin, seeing he was losing him, jumped right in Thor's path, blocking his way.

Thor growled in rage, his power spiking dangerously, it simmered under the surface, just waiting to burst back out!

Lightning shimmered around him, ready to strike his father down where he stood.

 ** _"Move!_ "** Thor snarled darkly, trying and failing to get himself back under control.

Odin shook his head, "No Thor, I have to know that you will leave Tyr alone! He is maimed son, no longer fit to even fight. Let it go son--you've gotten your revenge."

Thor trembled in fury! Even after all this bullshit his father still saw fit to protect that worthless bastard!

 **"Did you ever care about Loki at all, Father? This whole time, you have never once apologized for lying to Loki or for stealing him and allowing such terrible things to happen to him? All you have been doing is making excuses to me and not saying a single remorseful word to the son who has suffered the most?"** Thor stated coldly, disappointment clear in his voice.

Odin looked away, unable to look Thor in the eye because he was right.

He sighed tiredly, "Thor, I never intended for Loki to be hurt, all I wanted was for the boy to behave more like an asgardian. He was making us look bad, getting caught up in all that magic nonsense!"

"I wanted him to be a big strapping lad like you my boy--so when Tyr came to me requesting to train him personally, I jumped at the chance. I did not know of the man's... _perversions_ ," he said with a sneer. "I should have known it would fail, he's not you, he will never be asgardian. But I would never want what happened to him to happen anyone, I...have a fondness for the boy, but I will not lie, I do not love him. He is jotun and I was a fool to think a glamour could hide it." Odin replied obnoxiously, sounding like a fool the more he explained himself.

When would it end? Thor thought sadly, When would the world's cruelty towards his precious baby brother ever stop!?

 **"You are a fool father, you are blind to the treasure Loki is--But I am glad that you are, you are unworthy of his love, of his regard. You are unworthy to call yourself his parent. You and mother were wrong--and because of your lies and inaction, my brother suffered. I am sorry to say, you have lost me too. I love Loki--I always will. Him not being my brother will not change that fact, you and the people of Asgard have failed Loki, and hence failed me. I will never forgive you for choosing to protect that monster Tyr, over your own son, you made your choice father--I hope it was worth it."** Thor said walking away.

"THOR! THOR MY SON, WAIT!" Odin cried, running after him, but Thor simply waved a hand, tossing Odin away from him. It should have been amusing seeing a small ten year old boy tossing a grown man as he soar in the air. But it wasn't, it was frightening to realize how powerful Thor really was especially without Gungnir to help him.

~*~

Thor had finally made it to Loki, but his brother turned away, curling in on himself as if afraid of Thor.

It broke Thor's heart, he crawled to him gently picking the frail form up Thor held Loki close.

"My precious brother, I am here for you my love, you are not alone." Thor whispered soothingly, rubbing his back.

Loki buried his face in Thor's small chest, weeping pitifully. "I'm j-jotun, Thor." Loki whispered brokenly.

Thor, with tears in his eyes, lifted Loki's face so he was staring in his beautiful red eyes. "I know my love, I know" Thor replied softly.

Loki pulled away slightly, looking deeply into Thor's blue eyes, "Don't you hate me? Don't you want to hurt me too? I'm Jotun--the enemy of Aesir. Don't you want me to die..." Loki whispered timidly, his voice a scared whisper.

Thor's heart broke in two, tears fell from his crystal blue eyes as he listened to his precious Loki's words.

"Never sweetheart! _Never_! I could never hate you, you are my sun, my moon, my stars. You are all I see, I will never hurt you! The only enemy I have are those who hurt you."

"I will destroy them all who caused you pain this night--you are my precious brother, who I love so much, Loki" Thor confessed brokenly. "If I lost you, my very life would be forfeit. I wouldn't even want to go to Valhalla! I need you Loki, knowing all you suffered because of me--it hurts brother, so much! I will do anything you ask of me, my life is yours! " Thor begged pitifully, eyes pleading with Loki for forgiveness.

Loki hugged Thor close, his little blue arms wrapped around Thor's neck. He rubbed his tiny golden horns against Thor's forehead affectionately.

"All I ever wanted was to be near you, to not be left behind. I feared as we grew older and other kids like the warriors three and Sif, would come into your life, take my place beside you."

"I'm different, I've always been different-I like magic, over brute strength, spells over swords. I'm not Aesir" Loki said looking down at his blue skin, "but...I know you love me, and in this new reality I've found myself in, your love is the only thing I have left. The only thing keeping me sane, I don't blame you Thor for the evil the Aesir have done to me. You saved me, fought for me, even _killed_ for me! You don't deserve my forgiveness" Loki said.

Thor's face crumpled in pain, Loki lifted his face, drawing him close until their lips were nearly touching, he whispered softly, "You deserve my gratitude, my love, and my devotion--and you have it Thor, you have it," Loki confessed quietly.

Thor fell apart in Loki's arms, weeping for all they'd endured. "I'll never allow anyone to hurt you" Thor snarled, tears in his eyes, "I'll kill them all, the people who turned you away--who ignored your pleas for help, I'll end them" Thor promised fiercely, hugging Loki tight as he kissed his little horns, cradling Loki like he was the most precious thing in the universe, and he was to Thor.

Loki stiffened at the mention of the people who had walked away from him in his time of need, shocked that Thor knew.

Thor sighed, running his fingers through Loki's hair soothingly, "Yes Loki, I know." He said grimly. Thor sat Loki gently down on the grass, conjuring a blanket, he placed it snugly around him, covering his nakedness.

Thor stared down at his precious baby brother adoringly, this time he would protect him. Thor promised himself.

"Thor, where are you going? what's wrong" Loki questioned alarmed.

Thor smiled sadly, "I'm going to finish this, they can't be allowed to live, Loki. Those people knowingly left you to your fate, they have to be punished. I can't rest knowing there are individuals out there who willingly let you suffer when they could have helped. So I need you to stay right here Lo, my magic will protect you I promise, but I have to deal with them." Thor stated grimly, his eyes cold, as he prepared to deal with all those who hurt Loki.

Loki trembled in fear, uncertain, worried about how this would affect Thor when this was all over, but Loki simply nodded obediently accepting Thor's word.

~*~

Thor rose slowly into the air, gaining momentum as he flew until he was up high in the sky. The clouds were dark as thunder rolled and lightening flashed ominously.

He looked out over all of Asgard, ready to pass judgement.This place had harmed his beloved, was filled with beast and monsters masquerading decent beings.

Asgard had once been his home that he loved dearly, but now had betrayed him, he felt nothing but contempt for Asgard and all it represented.

No one would stand after hurting the one he loved.

Thor's eyes suddenly bled white, as the winds whipped roughly around them-tearing into Asgard, ripping everything in its path.

Streaks of lightening hit the ground, tearing out large chunks of dirt, leaving the earth scorched and burned. 

Thor lifted a hand, and with a flick of a wrist, all the people-plus Tyr, who had turned Loki away, leaving him to his fate, were suddenly yanked from their homes, hovering in the sky surrounding Thor.

Screams of terror, cries of anguish, rent the air.

The people who had no idea what was going on were terrified as they took in the frightening sight of their future king-who looked more like a _demon_ than a sovereign. 

**"Well, are you ready to play?** " Thor smiled chillingly **"I'm going to show you why you should have _never_ turned your back on my brother."** Thor explained calmly. 

His once beautiful smile was cruel, and struck terror in all of their hearts.

**"How do you feel about pain?"**

**"Obviously not much, since all of you let my brother be hurt-- but don't worry, I'll make sure you feel a lot of it!"** Thor snarled at them in pure hatred, he held up a bolt of pure lightning, **"Up here, I make the rules and I'm going to have fun killing you"** Thor stated darkly, as screams and people begging for their lives filled the air, creating a cacophony of sound that was music to Thor's ears as blood started to spill...


	5. To err, is human...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see a bit into what happened to Thor when he touched the beyond.  
> We also see how freaking psycho he is and that he gives no fucks about anything but Loki, Thor has cast his lot with Loki and the rest of the world can burn for all he cares!
> 
> Tell me what you think, ok guys?

Thor had the face of a child-- _innocent and charming_ , seemingly incapable of causing anyone bodily harm, _yet_ , Thor stood proudly, covered in the blood of the warriors he'd slain, his nightmarish visage filled them with terror, reminding them that this was not the same rambunctious child that could charm the horns off a _bilgesnipe,_ instead they faced a _monster_.

Thor had become something terrifying, the power he welded far beyond anything they had ever experienced before, a tingle of unease crept through them while a growing sense doom at the reality of their fate made them realize that they would not live to see another sunrise.

Hell, even _Odin_ had been brought down low by his son's might, the ten-year old child making the powerful King come to heel like a beaten dog crying out for mercy, helpless to stop his son from ripping the Asgardian's that had wronged Loki from their homes in his quest to gain vengeance. 

They floated there, absolutely helpless as their beautiful Asgard suffered Thor's wrath. If Odin, the golden king himself had failed, what hope was there for them?!

Thor had broken the great weapon Gungnir like it was nothing more than a useless stick! The crooked smile he wore on his face chilled them, turning the unfortunate people caught in his snare, hearts to stone.

There was a wicked light in his eye, Thor had so much power in his little body that even Odin was unable to overcome him.

Thor was strong, at peak condition for a youth, but his tunic and short pants though royal of form, denoted his status as nothing more than boy, many years from adulthood.

Unfortunately to the many people held captive under his terrible power, unable to move or break free--he was so much more than that, a smiling monster that struck fear in their hearts!

They begged for mercy, pleading and crying out, hoping they could appeal to their princes better nature but Thor hardened his heart, his ear's closed to their desperate cries.

 ** _They needed to pay!!--_** Thor could not allow their crimes against Loki stand, to do so would send the wrong message, so Thor refused, his precious Loki had been harmed, cast aside as meaningless as _rubbish_ , but they dared beg him for _mercy!!--_ **_NO_**!

Thor would never let such a trespass stand, where had his brother's mercy been? Had they heeded his cries for help and mercy? _No_ , so Thor had show them no mercy, he had to show them that any who harmed Loki would suffered by his hand, he didn't care if it was wrong or vindictive, his heart had grown cold to everyone but Loki, so now Asgard had to suffer!

Asgard had betrayed him, his father had shown himself as nothing but a liar and a thief, even his mother had lied to Thor and Loki, so Thor would get them vengeance, he would get Loki the justice he deserved-- ** _by any means necessary._**

Thor smiled sensing their terror, their hearts melting from fear of his might and power.

He grinned at the poor fools, they had no idea who they were dealing with, it was a pity, because all they had to do was be the decent, honorable people Thor had foolishly thought they were, if they had simply helped Loki none of this would have ever happened!

But the fools had made a terrible mistake by ignoring his brother, and now they would suffer the consequences.

 _They would regret it_ , Thor thought absently as he waved his hand at his enemies floating aimlessly around him, causing them to scream as he dropped them a few feet in the air, playing with them like they were toys, dropping them up and down mindlessly before he stopped their descent bringing them back to face him.

He smirked darkly at them, laughing at their terror. 

The people trembled and quaked, terrorized by the _**mad prince--**_ the same prince they had once been proud to call their future sovereign.

Many of the poor, unfortunate people used to love and _adore_ Thor--excited when he smiled that carelessly handsome smile that he gave to everyone in Asgard, from the highest to the lowest, so kind, good, and joyful!

Now his smile was filled with shadows, as darkness swirled around them.

His bright smile soon took on a frightening edge-cold and lifeless like his eyes, devoid of all happiness, just a slash upon his face eager to spill blood and a pain.

You could _feel_ Thor's rage that simmered under the surface, waiting to be unleashed onto the world around them and the people that floated helplessly in midair.

Thor continued to smile that dark smile, his eyes flashing with electricity not saying a word as ominous energy flowed all around them. The captured people became more and more frantic as the silence wore on, Thor didn't move an inch, yet _suddenly_ -all of them--every single last one of them was stripped bare, _naked_ , man and woman alike, left facing him trapped in his white gaze.

And again, Thor _smiled_ \--his deceptively innocent demeanor almost demonic, standing as still as a statue, the jagged swells of energy whipped around them, the sound like knifes on a chalkboard, causing total panic in their hearts making them wish that he would do _something_ as they waited anxiously for him to speak.

It was about a 50 people up there, floating aimlessly at Thor's mercy, as they shook and trembled at their sudden nakedness, gasping wails and pleads for mercy perfumed the air.

The air so cold it froze them, so high up in the atmosphere with the frigid wind stealing their breath, the oxygen levels were much lower than they were used too as they shivered, goosebumps erupting on their pale skin.

They waited in judgment, man and woman alike, for the wrath of their future King-- now their _executioner_. 

The darkness was thick, choking, only the lightning and the little sparks of electricity that zipped and zapped around Thor like angry bees, gave light to the gloom around them.

~*~

Thor gazed out at the bodies surrounding him, his back ramrod straight, standing regal as he took in those who had failed to help his beloved.

He had waited until their minds were nearly overcome with fear, loving the psychological effect he was having on them.

Most would wonder why a boy of ten would know such warfare tactics, though Thor had always seen himself as a warrior, listening at the knee to warriors past as they regaled him with stories of their many campaigns for Asgard's glory.

Though he hadn't learned such tactics from them, instead he had discovered the truth of the evil that could lay in such men's hearts, it grieved him deeply, men he had once looked up too, idolized, had now become his enemies.

He would never look at Asgardian soldiers the same way again, always wondering what evil lay within them.

No, Thor hadn't gained his knowledge from them, but the same way he'd learned of the transgressions these Asgardians had perpetuated against his beloved--from touching the _beyond--_ his mind opened to things no child, mortal, or long-lived Asgardian should ever know. 

Thor had opened the _door_ \--one that once opened, could never be reclosed.

He was no longer the innocent ten-year old he'd been when he'd been playing in the glade with his friends earlier, no Thor had become something totally different.

His mind, now filled with knowledge and understanding far beyond his years--allowed him to control gobs of power that a lesser being would have buckled under.

Thor felt as if he'd aged a billion years, mind no longer that of a child, yet Thor was still Thor.

He knew it could have ended badly, one was not supposed to tap into such power or entities older than the Universe itself and not come out broken and insane.

But Thor had begged for the power to destroy, his love for Loki pushing him to grab hold to a power not meant for him, just so he could make those monsters **_pay_**!!

It was thanks to Loki's love that he'd kept his mind from splintering, his soul from being ripped into a million pieces.

The mere memory of him, grounding Thor and holding him together. Knowing if Thor had lost himself, then who would be there for Loki? Who would protect him? His parents had shown how unfit and unworthy they were to care for one as precious and fragile as Loki.

Thor could trust no one but himself to care for his blue treasure; The world had showed how dangerous it was, and Thor refused to allow any more harm to come his beloved! That one single thought about Loki had saved him, filled with determination he subdued the wild power and knowledge that threatened to overwhelm him and now he had absolute control.

Thor had witnessed countless dimensions, seen alternate timelines, watched other Thor and Loki's living and dying, loving and hating-- _yet_ , always together, always by each other's side.

Thor and Loki-- _Loki and Thor_.

He'd even seen Thanos, seen Loki betraying him and Thor betraying Loki. Seen the ending of his universe, and every possible outcome of how this day could have played out--each more terrible than the last.

But in none of those possible futures had Thor stood by his brother protecting him, forsaking all others-- instead, those pitiful and worthless Thor's had never found out at _all--_ blind, arrogant, and drunk on their own greatness, his doppelgangers had all been worthless bastards unworthy of the gift that was Loki.

His precious Loki had all been forced to suffer alone, no one caring for his wellbeing--not even _mother_ , choosing rather to hide it and erase Loki's memories, leading to his many bouts of insanity and years of mental illness, all because of the evil done against him! That for Thor was the worst tragedy of all!

Thor had unfortunately seen it all, and now he had to do his best to make it right.

Thor vowed then that in this universe, in this place in time, in this very moment, that he-- _this Thor_ , would look after Loki--stand with him and fight for him, even kill for him, and walk by his side for the rest of his days.

Because Thor had come to understand that in every universe, Thor was only happy with Loki beside him.

He hated seeing how his other selves took Loki for granted, just as blind as his father had been to the treasure in his midst--choosing to welcome other's by his side time after time, pushing his precious Loki away as he suffered in silence!

_**No More**! _

No longer would Loki be second best or an afterthought! Loki played second fiddle to no one!

From this day forward, Loki would always be his top priority, come what may! Thor thought with a growl, he vowed to the _Norns_ themselves, to the new found power within him, that Loki would always be by his side.

**_Now it was time to finish this! Once and for all!_ **

Thor waved his hand, and a lone woman floated forward, struggling all the way, as she tried fruitlessly to break away from his hold. Thor smirked ominously, she would be the example.

She bucked and wiggled, trying desperately to break free as she cried brokenly while Thor dragged her forward against her will.

_The little prince--_ a boy she had always been fond of, proud to call him her prince as she purposely saved him an extra little treat, just for him--was now the one she feared most, as she trembled in terror, the whites of her eyes were wide in panic while she stared into the empty gaze of the demon in front of her.

Gird had never in her life feared a smile, but the smile on prince Thor's face defied all explanation, it chilled her blood, leaving her shivering in desperation as if facing the _norns_ or Ragnarok itself. 

Raising a finger, Thor made a turning motion, Gird-the Baker, felt her body whipping around facing the others, her back to Thor.

She trembled, wanting to curl into herself as her naked body dangled on display, while people she saw every day, friends and acquaintances alike, were all up there forced to watch her suffering.

**"Now, I know you are all wondering why I brought you lovely people up here? I can assure you, it wasn't for the view!"** Thor laughed with a light smile.

**"No, you see you fine _honorable_ Asgardians are all here for one simple reason--my _brother_."** He said calmly. His voice sweet, gentle almost but his eyes were cold, burning white as he spoke.

**"You see, I consider myself an honorable man, but I have come to realize that we are all capable of evil, hmm?"** He mused, **"I mean, you were all perfectly happy to let my brother suffer debasement, laughing at his tears, ignoring his cries--now here you are, crying!"** He laughed mockingly, dragging Gird closer, he grabbed her jaw roughly, tilting her face until her watery brown eyes and wet cheeks were on full display. 

Thor floated behind her, his face impassive, pressed against her as he watched a tear roll down her face.

 _"Please_ prince T-Thor" she begged, snot and tears covering her face, causing a mess out of the once cheerful baker.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive m-me." Gird wept pitifully.

Thor's eyes narrowed in contempt as he let out a harsh laugh.

" ** _Please--_** _she says_ **\--oh how precious,"** he said sickly sweet, touching a tear that rolled down her cheek.

 **"Doesn't she beg so prettily?** " Thor taunted the people around him cruelly, licking her cheek, tasting her tears.

" **My brother said please also, and do you know what you said to my seven year old brother, hmm?"** Thor asked her softly, kindly, his voice filled with bitter irony. 

"...I-I-I made a mistake my prince!" she cried, feeling fear as Thor's hand tightened around her neck.

" ** _Oh no_ , lovely, that's not what you said--No, you told my helpless baby brother that he deserved whatever happens to him because he was a trickster and tricksters deserved to _suffer!_ "** Thor roared enraged! His eyes swirled with electricity as his body vibrated with hatred. 

" **Now here you stand before me, begging and pleading, wanting me to show you the same mercy you _never_ showed my brother!"** Thor roared darkly. **"That is why every last one of you are here--I know what you did..."** Thor cooed ominously. **"I know that all of you had a chance to help my brother and every last one of you _refused_."**

Belf--an old guardsmen as well as a retired warrior, was afraid of this new Thor, but he couldn't get over the fact that all this was taking place because of that worthless jotun runt!

Hatred burned low in his belly, the dark feeling so strong that he couldn't control his mouth, or the ugly feeling of disgust that filled him every time he thought of that blue skinned devil!

The little monster had caused his lovely prince to behave in such a manner, turning on his own and brainwashing the poor prince with his devil magic.

" _Oi lad,_ ye mean to tell me that all of this hullabaloo is over that worthless jotun runt!" He sputtered in disbelief, spit flying everywhere.

"Ye my prince--and I respect ya, but ye pulled me away from a good game of frisk and me favorite ale, for this shite!" the grizzled old man bellowed out loudly, unable to help himself.

"Now lad, you've been addled by that Jotun's evil magic! That's what wrong with ye" he nodded to himself knowingly, an expert on all things evil, especially Jotun magic.

The rest of the captured people waited with baited breath, hoping the gruff old man's wise words would finally get through to Thor and end this madness.

"I knew the king was addled when he brought the lil ergi here" he huffed, his face red with anger, "But to see my own prince, hurt his own people and tare apart my beloved Asgard is enough to break me old heart!" he said gruffly, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Thor didn't say a word or move an inch, he simply paused, before suddenly lifting a hand and the mouthy old man screamed as bolts of lighting ripped his body to shreds.

_**"You were saying old man? I thought you had something worthwhile to say?"**_ Thor stated over the older mans screams. **"Oh right, kind of hard to do that when lightening hotter than the fires of Hellheim are tearing at your body."** he said conversationally, smiling brightly.

**"Well, I think I've played with you all enough-- _TIME TO DIE!"_** Thor bellowed, as swirls of electricity gathered inside his hand until it formed a ball of compact energy so small, that it sat on the tip of his finger.

He touched Gird and her entire body burned from the inside out until it exploded! Thor watched as his tiny energy ball jumped from person to person, forming a beautiful patchwork of lightening. 

It was lovely, the patterns his lightening formed in flesh was truly a work of art, he almost wished Loki could see it, but Thor was glad his innocent brother wasn't seeing such a sight, he didn't need his eyes further tainted by this _vermin_.

Thor gave them the most painful and horrible death he could think of, one that would never allow them to see Valhalla his face remained impassive as one by one he dragged them forward, ignoring their screams of despair and terror.

"--Please, No-- _ **No** **!!** _have mercy, have _**mercy!!**_ " The man wailed helplessly, as Thor yanked him forward, his trembling naked body looked tiny and weak, despite being years older and much bigger than Thor.

**"I lost the capability for mercy the moment I saw my baby brother forced to take a grown man's cock in his mouth! I have no use for _mercy!"_** Thor hissed as he ripped the man's tongue right out of his mouth.

With a single touch of his finger, Thor controlled the natural electrical pulses found in the man's brain, making him his living puppet as he handed the man a knife and watched as he stab himself over and over again.

_Thor killed them all, until nothing was left but the scent of blood in the air..._

~*~

Thor floated downward, still covered in blood, a nightmarish visage in the darkened sky until he was standing before his weakened father.

**"Loki has been avenged, now all of Asgard will know to _never_ harm my brother or they will feel with my wrath." **Thor said, looking at Odin defiantly. 

Odin stared down at his son, wondering where he had gone wrong, that one of his blood could do such a heinous thing and be unrepentant about it, made Odin sick to his stomach.

"Does this amuse you Thor?" He asked, his face twisted up in a fury so cold that it froze his heart worse than a Jotun's icy touch.

"Is this some type of game, or sick joke to you? How can you stand here justified after you've taken the lives of innocent men and women!?" He screamed, face red, eyes wild as spittle flew everywhere, shouting in Thor's face. 

Odin open and closed his hands, wanting yank his son and shake some sense in him. How could he do this? Asgard was his home, yet the boy had killed his subjects, killed them in horrible ways with such little regard, that he was still wearing their blood.

Odin shook his head, his pale blue eyes red with anger, nearly hysterical as he turned his sorrowful gaze on the destruction that _his son_ had wrought on his beloved Asgard. 

"How could you do this to me, Thor?" Odin asked brokenly, "Tyr had been handled, you got your revenge--why did you choose to drag innocents into this!" He bellowed beseechingly, staring Thor in the eye. 

"Those were our _people, Thor--_ have you allowed your hate to so corrupt you that you've blinded yourself to the chaos you've caused, the lives you've destroyed!!" Odin screamed, overcome with grief and horror at the actions his son had taken.

Thor scoffed, remaining unmoved by his father's impassioned plea, uncaring of the guilt the king tried to lay at his feet.

**"None of them were innocent Father, no matter how you wish them to be so. I no longer care if you agree with me or not--why should I care for the souls of those that cheerfully turned away from my brother in his time of need? You say that I've allowed hate to corrupt me, but can I not say the same for those Asgardians you weep for? Their rabid hate for Jotun's led them to commit and allow such evil to happen to Loki."** he said derisively.

**"You speak of these people as if they were important, deserving of such emotion, _such grief_ \--gaining more feeling than you ever showed Loki!"** Thor roared, glaring at him. He raised hand, calling the broken pieces of Gungnir forward, he smirked at the flinch his father tried to hide. 

The two piece floated between them, taunting Odin and reminding him of his failure, his defeat at the hands of his own son.

**"Let Gungnir be the judge between us, ask yourself why such a powerful ancient weapon fell beneath my might? Reach for it father, combine the broken pieces if you can."** Thor mocked. " **Its no different from Mjolnir, right? Only the worthy can lift it, so take the pieces father, I won't stop you-its right there."** Thor smiled coldly.

Gritting his teeth, Odin looked away, feeling humiliated knowing the great weapon was useless to him now. 

**"You know why you can not touch it, because you were wrong Father, even Gungnir found your cause unworthy and fell to pieces because of it. That's the thing about weapon's like these, they will not serve an unjust warrior. Right is not on your side Odin, so for once in your life, Father, admit you were wrong, but I know you will not and hence such a beautiful weapon is lost to you."** Thor remarked coldly, turning away and tossing the broken pieces away like trash, his point made.

**"I have no more mercy to give, Father. Your warriors changed that when they forced me to watch as they molested my brother! Making me watch as they spread his tiny cunt open and licked it right in front of me, as they chocked him with their cocks and _laughed_ about it--glorying in his pain, his suffering as I watched helplessly unable to do anything but _cry_!"**

**"You could never understand the hate I hold in my heart, the shame, the _grief_ \--So take your worthless guilt, I have no use for it, send back to Helheim and you along with _it!_ " **Thor hissed darkly.

"Thor-My son, this is not how I raised you. You are Asgards prince, you have a duty to your people, indiscriminately killing them is not the answer! What happened to Loki was unfortunate--but this is not the way!!!" Odin hissed, nearly pleading with him.

Thor merely glanced at him, **"You're wasting your time All-Father, I will never regret the death of those who harmed my beloved, you dishonor yourself by even asking it of me. What happened to Loki wasn't just "unfortunate" it was wrong! No matter how much a small part of me hopes Odin, you always manage to disappoint me."** Thor stated dismissively, turning his back on Odin as he walked away, moving to where he'd left Loki protected by his lightening.

**"Sadly Father"** Thor began softly, looking around at all the destruction surrounding them. **"blame Asgard, blame your soldiers, blame the people I killed today, Their the reason I became this way, I only did what I was taught..."** Thor sneered, his words taken by the wind as he left Odin behind. 

~*~ 

Frigga knew that something was wrong, the sky was blacker than night, thunder rumbling in the distance while lightning flashed violently.

Fear filled her heart as she made her way out of the palace, meeting up with Heimdall the gatekeeper, he was silent, but his face told a story of horror.

"Heimdall--did Thor find Loki? I have foreseen nothing, only the dark feeling of doom haunts my steps. The sky is like nothing I've seen before, _such an ominous darkness_.." she muttered to herself, trailing off to look once more at the sky. Turning to her companion she continued to speak, hoping the reserved man would give her some insight to the turmoil she felt in the realm.

"I tried to read my loom, to understand what the Norns had to tell me, but all I saw was darkness and grief--and now, I see our very skies mirror that same darkness, I fear that something terrible has happened, my friend." She whispered fearfully, a faint tremble in her voice.

"My Queen--it is as you fear, much evil has taken place in Asgard this day, and your son's have paid the price." The deep gravelly voice of the usually stoic gatekeeper was filled with sorrow and pain, as he turned his face away from his queen.

"It is a dark tale indeed, my lady, son against Father, father against son--dishonorable men harming the innocent, and in the middle of it all, is poor little Loki. We were wrong to bring him here, my queen." He said firmly, his mouth a grim line as he looked out over Asgard, his sightless gold eyes seeing things beyond normal sight.

Everything was still around them, no other sound could be heard but the rumbling of thunder. The ground beneath their feet was jagged, filled with deep craters and gouges as if some great beast had ripped the very earth apart. 

"The lies of the past have come back to destroy us, and innocent souls have suffered needlessly." He whispered softly.

"I have held my peace for many moons, my Queen, for my loyalty and faith is to the crown and the rule of Asgard is absolute. **_But_** \--there have been many times in the past where I have questioned certain actions, been against certain things. But through it all, my loyalty stayed strong--until **today**." Heimdall said darkly, his face a cold mask turned toward her, staring at her directly as he spoke.

Frigga let out a stuttered sigh, the same breath she had been holding from the beginning, almost in fear of what Heimdall would reveal to her. She had known in her blood that something was wrong, but his dire words alarmed her even more.

No one ever made reference to Loki's adoption, an understanding that all who knew upheld on pain of death, so for Heimdall to say such a thing filled her will disquiet.

_Dread_ , an emotion she'd rarely felt in her long life overwhelmed her, as she waited for her friend to speak, but he remained silent.

"My dear friend, I have always valued your honesty, speak freely--for I will rather have your truth than silence." she ordered gently, touching his arm.

Heimdall clutched his sword tightly, then sighed before he spoke. "You ask much of me, My Queen, but the light of truth can blind the eyes of those not ready for its light." He warned lowly.

Frigga set her face in determination, knowing that whatever left him so disturbed would probably devastate her, but she pushed on, knowing that she could not be weak, her children were counting on her, she needed to know what they were dealing with so she could help them.

"Yes Heimdall, but for those whose eyes are open, that light is but a cooling balm." she replied softly, a hint of steel in her voice, while her strong gaze belied the gentleness of her tone.

Staring at her unblinkingly, Heimdall's cold golden gaze seemed to look right through her for a second, before he finally let out a resigned sigh.

"As you wish, my queen--Loki has been debased, wicked evil men laid in wait to captured the tiny prince, revealing his true nature as a Jotun as they happily abused him. While Thor in an attempt to save his brother tried to help, but ended up captured as well. He was forced to watch as his brother was abused right in front of his face-- things no child should suffer or witness, was done to both of them." Heimdall said, his voice tight with rage as he relayed all that had taken place. 

"Innocence ripped away from them, exposed to an evil to young for them to even comprehend."

" _My Queen_ , I have always respected and honored you, but you were wrong to hide the truth from Loki." He said firmly.

"To turn a blind eye to the simmering hatred that those in Asgard felt for the younger prince, a resentment that sat under the surface in the hearts and minds of many Asgardians toward Jotun's." he said with harsh rebuke, his gaze burning cold fire.

"He should have been held at your bosom, protected fiercely from all that would do him harm, even our King. You are a warrior in your own right, how long will you wallow in subservice? How long will you go along with the King's plans even if they're wrong?"

"You are a _mother_ \--do your children come second? or is that only Loki? The poor child made an outcast through no fault of his own, his gifts and nature ridiculed! He was so easily captured by his enemies--men of Asgard, soldiers meant to bring us honor, instead hurt a child all because of hatred and ignorance."

"I have long said that the Jotun affair was handled improperly, I advised you both to send the child home, back to his people. I could see the hatred in the minds of the citizens, they would never accept him, but the king's love for Thor overruled everything, even what was right. What if our enemies defeated us and took your son? Raised them to hate you and your kind? That is the disservice you have done to Loki."

"When the King brought him to you, you gave a token protest but went along with the King's plan and an innocent child paid the price." Heimdall stated sickened by the whole sordid tale, shaking his head, knowing that his words were hurting the Queen but unable to stop.

She had asked for honesty, so Heimdall would give her honesty, he would not hold back, no longer would he hold his tongue.

"And now, here we stand, in the wreckage that is Asgard, all of this destruction wrought by the hands of your own son Thor. Thor--whose mind broke and splintered when they tied him to a tree and made him watch as man shoved a cock into little Loki's throat!" He said harshly, showing her no mercy as he spit the words in disgust.

Frigga couldn't say a word, she covered her mouth in despair as the full horror of what her children, what _Loki_ , had gone through rip into her soul, tears fell from her eyes as Heimdall continued to lay into her.

"You sent Thor, _a child_ , to handle an issue that you should have dealt with yourself, when you _knew_ something was wrong, _deathly wrong_ \--and instead of going with him to search for the son you _claim_ to love, you let a ten-year old do it! And Loki--how is it that you could not find him? you have spells and magic? Your one of the most powerful sorcerers in the _Nine_ , how is it that you did not have a locator spell placed on him? and now that poor child will never be the same again" he let out with a tired sigh.

"Know this, he will never trust you again, My Queen. He knows that he is not Aesir, he knows that you both lied to him--and sadly my lady, I can't blame him." Heimdall stated bluntly, looking her dead in the eye as he took in her devastated expression and sorrow.

Frigga did not try to justify herself, she knew he was right, about _everything_.

On that long ago day, Heimdall did warned them both not to keep the child, that keeping Loki would only bring pain into the lives of others.

At the time, she'd thought he was being unkind because Loki was Jotun, but now looking back she could see that Heimdall had seen the pain they would cause in _his_ life, not theirs.

Often times, Heimdall would advised Odin and Frigga to tell Loki the truth, stating that it was unfair to preach honesty to the child when they themselves were being dishonest. But they ignored him, Odin going as far as to order him to never speak of it again. Frigga on the other hand, had felt that it would only bring pain to the child, it would be cruel to snatch such a certainty of one's place, of one's station as a prince, from a child so sensitive and insecure.

Frigga had felt that they were doing the child a great mercy by not burdening him with such knowledge, despite the fact that they were lying to him what her. Her loom had not spoken any ill against taking Loki, so she had assumed that it was a necessary act.

Looking back, she knew she was wrong from withholding the truth from him, but fear and love had held her back.

So she avoided doing it, keeping the lie, but to assuage her guilt she'd taught Loki magic, it the least she could do, plus she hadn't wanted to hurt Thor, her oldest loving the ground Loki walked on. Frigga had worried as they'd gotten older, fearing that they would drift apart. Thor, already popular and loved by all, had no limit on friends while Loki was an outcast, considered nothing but a horrible trickster.

People were so much harder on Loki than Thor, treating him badly despite him being nothing but a child.

It hurt her, but there had been nothing she could do, she had tried to gently suggest things to Odin about Loki's treatment but he had simply blamed the boy for not fitting in. Thor was the only one who Loki trusted and showed his gentle side too, even Frigga had to work at it a bit. Now to know her poor baby had suffered so broke her heart, but even worse for him to found out in such a horrible way destroyed her even more.

Frigga didn't stop the tears spilled down her cheeks, she looked into the golden gaze of her most trusted friend and accepted his censure, she had justly lost the trust of both her boys. Her heart broke for all they'd suffered and knew she had failed her first responsibility--to protect and care for her children.

"You are right my friend, I failed my boys. I do not ask for forgiveness--I do not deserve it. Let us go, so that we might in some small way help heal the damage my poor boys have suffered. "

"Those who brought harm, I will harm, and those who hurt my son's will learn that I was not always a gentle Queen." She vowed.

Calling her sword and her bow and arrow to her, Frigga stood tall, like the warrior she was and walked toward the battlefield her husband and son had waged against each other. 

"Thor has punished _all_ that have harmed Loki--There are none left to slay, but one, my queen." Heimdall stated stoically, holding his sword firmly in his hand.

Frigga nodded, a sad smile on her face, "I am not shocked, Thor, my little warrior will not allow any to hurt my little Loki, it is no shock that he brought total destruction on all who dared." 

"Tell me, who is the perpetuator of such a foul act? I would carve their very heart from their chest. The Vanir do not take kindly to those who harm children, I was remiss in my duties as a mother, I will not be so again." She said darkly, her usually kind face a mask of fury.

"Tyr--my queen, the commander himself led the attack on young Loki, but Thor cut off his arm-his sword arm, and his organ. He will never again harm another or attempt to harm another in such a foul way." Heimdall replied darkly, a savage smile curling his lips." 

Frigga hissed, fury in her blue gaze, "It seems that we must clean house Heimdall."

"There is much evil that must be rooted out, much darkness that must be exposed. My children have lost their childhood innocence in the breath of a day, I will _never_ forgive those who did such a thing to my boys, there will be a _reckoning..._ " Frigga muttered darkly, glaring in rage.

Heimdall nodded his head in agreement, his queen was angry, but he could feel the sorrow and pain that simmered beneath the surface.

They had finally made it to the clearing where Odin was yelling at Thor in rage, while he just ignored him as he held Loki protectively in his arms.

"Odin--stop this at once!" Frigga hissed to her raging husband.

Odin stopped mid-shout, turning to his wife he ran to her side, pushing her behind him protectively. 

Thor rolled his eyes at his father's ridiculous actions, he was always so dramatic, Thor thought, clutching Loki close as he ignore the adults around him.

Frigga could not take her eyes off of Loki's blue skin or Thor's bloody visage, both no longer the innocent little boys she had teased and fed breakfast early this morning. Neither would look at her, their gazes locked on anything but her. Frigga could feel their silent rebuke, she wanted to speak, to beg them for forgiveness, but she held her peace knowing that she did not have the right.

"Frigga get back! Thor has gone mad!" Odin hissed, nearly foaming at the mouth.

Heimdall said not a word, just he walked away from the family drama, heading towards Tyr's prone form whimpering pitifully where he had been left to rot.

**"I wish you had protected Loki with such enthusiasm. It is rather amusing that you assume that I will slay mother--though I have lost all trust and respect in her, and will probably never forgive her. I don't wish her harm, unless she hurts Loki, and not even she will escape my wrath."** Thor snorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

He whispered in Loki's ear, cooing sweet nothings as he soothed his beloved. He could feel the hurt and anxiety rolling off of Loki in waves, he gritted his teeth, wishing they would leave them alone so Loki could rest, they were upsetting him and Thor did not like it.

Frigga smiled sadly, as tears fell, "Thank you Thor, I-I know what I did was wrong, I don't expect you to forgive me--either of you, but I want you both to know my _love_ was not a lie. I'm so sorry Loki." she whispered quietly.

Loki didn't spare her a glance, his face buried in Thor's neck. He couldn't even look at her, it hurt too much.

Frigga had lied to him, the woman he thought was his mother, the only other person he trusted besides Thor, had lied to him. It cut him to the quick, his little heart breaking at her betrayal. Loki didn't know how to cope, all he could do was hold on to Thor, his lifeline, the only safe haven he had in the storm that was his life.

Thor glared at her, snapping. "Don't talk to _him_! We don't need your lies or apologies, I will not have Loki bothered!" Thor hissed, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"Don't you dare speak to your mother that way!" Odin bellowed in rage.

Thor just smirked, **"I'll speak to her and you however I want! I don't care what you say or do to me, but mess with Loki and I'll make what I did today look like child's play."** Thor threatened both his parents harshly.

"TAKE THAT BACK! I am your father! We are your parents! Your loyalty should be to us! Odin shouted.

 **"My loyalty is to LOKI and only Loki! you failed old man when you chose that bastard over us."** Thor hissed.

Frigga stared at father and son in confusion, "What are you talking about Thor? Odin what is he talking about?"

Thor felt a slow smirk creep on his face, as he watched his father squirm. **"Well, _Odin_ why don't you tell her, hmm? Tell her who you protected, who you stood with against your son."** Thor said slyly, a gleam in his eye.

Odin glared at his son, then glared at Loki, blaming him for the ruin of his family.

"I brought him here as a gift for **_you_** , Thor, but that little Jotun has caused nothing but trouble!" Odin snarled. "You already punished Tyr, should I allow you to maim my best warrior even more!"

"What more do you want from me!" He rasped lowly.

It was only the weight of Loki held securely in his arms that stopped him from ending his own father life, as he took deep breaths, trying to control the rage inside him that burned hotter than fire.

"Odin-- _how could you_!" Frigga gasped, gaping at him in shock.

Odin huffed, glaring at Loki even harder.

"I did what I had to do, Thor needed to be stopped. He had punished the man enough. He already massacre my elite squad! All for that little bitch in heat! You don't know what I've been through Frigga, you didn't see or experience the monster our son had become. You weren't here so don't have the right to judge me. He ripped, tortured, and killed people so viciously that pieces of their bodies still litter the ground!" Odin shouted in disgust,

"He was a monster-a _beast_ , I tell you"

**"I am and was, I would do it all again if I have too"** Thor replied deviously, **"so challenge me old man, if you dare.** **Call Loki a bitch again and I will show you another use for Gungnir."** Thor snarled roughly as Loki whimpered.

Thor growled in fury as Loki's teary red eyes began to water, staring up at Thor pleadingly, silently begging him to calm down so they could get away from Odin and Frigga.

Pissed, Thor stood up, holding Loki in his arms, he glared at his father as he spoke, ignoring his mother purposely because their were too many emotions to unpack involving her.

**"The only thing stopping me from hurting you now, Odin, is Loki--the runt, the one you and everyone else have insulted asked me not to hurt you! But why am I not surprised you act like an ungrateful beast! Stay out of my way father, we have nothing to talk about."** Thor said bluntly before he flew away, taking Loki somewhere safe so they could recuperate and deal with all that had taken place that day.


End file.
